marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Pizza Dog | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Luck | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hawkeye (Kate Bishop); formely Hawkeye (Clint Barton), "Tracksuit Mafia" | Relatives = Kate Bishop (owner), Clint Barton (former owner) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hawkeye Investigations Office, Venice, Los Angeles, California; formely Clint Barton's Apartment Building, Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Gold | UnusualFeatures = One EyeCategory:One Eye. Missing left eye | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pet | Education = | Origin = Hawkeye's pet dog | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Fraction; David Aja | First = Hawkeye Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Arrow is a dog originally belonging to Ivan Banionis and the "Tracksuit Mafia". Clint Barton showed him some kindness, and Arrow repaid Hawkeye by attacking one of Ivan's men who was shooting at him. Arrow paid a high price for saving Hawkeye though, as Ivan's men beat him and threw him into traffic. He barely survived, and Hawkeye rushed him to a veterinary hospital. Arrow made it through the surgeries, but lost use of his left eye. Hawkeye then took ownership of the dog, and renamed him "Lucky". Lucky then came to live with Clint and became a friend and companion to him and to the younger Hawkeye, Kate Bishop. When Kate grew tired of Clint's current self-blame, she moved to Los Angeles, and took Lucky with her. When Kate discovered that the Tracksuits planned to kill Clint, she and Lucky returned to New York. They arrived as the Tracksuits were attacking the building. When Clint and Kate confronted Ivan and the Clown, Lucky attacked the hit-man but was shot. Clint later defeated the Clown and Lucky returned to his apartment. Lucky continued to live at Clint Barton's Apartment Building with Kate Bishop after Clint was arrested for the murder of Bruce Banner. ]] Lucky had a chance meeting in Washington Square Park over some pizza that caused him to "team up" with Mew, the pet cat of Squirrel Girl's roommate Nancy Whitehead. The two were instrumental in the defeat of Taskmaster. Recently, Lucky reunited with Kate Bishop by again relocating to Los Angeles. | Powers = Lucky is a baseline dog with the powers and abilities common to his species. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Decreased visual perception due to his missing left eye. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * was entirely told from Lucky's point of view. | Trivia = * Lucky's original name was Arrow, but Hawkeye quickly renamed him after adopting him. * Lucky is missing his left eye due to the trauma he sustained after rescuing Hawkeye. * Lucky is based off Matt Fraction's dog, Captain Applejack, who had to be put down shortly before Fraction started writing Hawkeye. | Links = }} Category:Dogs Category:One Eye Category:Pets